


Like I Can

by Giuly99jb



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: A carefully wrapped Christmas present with her name on it, It had been carried from the strangely hesitant hand of Inspector Lestrade.Lestrolly





	Like I Can

"You don't _really_ understand it, Molly?"

A carefully wrapped Christmas present with her name on it, It had been carried from the strangely hesitant hand of Inspector Lestrade.

"What should I understand? Should I call Sherlock for a deduction? "

Molly tries to joke, but Greg for some reason becomes dark in the face.

Silly, silly Molly, it does not take Sherlock Holmes to understand. We must not even observe, but we only need to see, see what is written in large letters on the face of man. In the silence that follows, she turns the package in her hands and then opens it, ignoring an implicit feeling of deja-vu that begins to make its way into her.

"Oh!" She exclaims, finding herself facing a pair of earrings that probably must have cost as much as a full salary.

_Now_ she understands. But she does not understand why.

"He will never love you as much as I can love you," Greg admits simply, to the silent question.

Eyes wide open: surprise, uncertainty, curiosity.

"Can you love me?"

A smile: reassurance, sweetness, determination.

_"I've loved you for a while now_ , Molly Hooper."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ff about thus couple. I'm a new fan oF this show and I really loved it. I ship many couples like Johnlock, Sherlolly, Lestrolly, Morstan and a bit of Mystrade.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this fic.   
> Sorry for the mistakes. English is not my first language.


End file.
